Connected by Butterflies
by Neotonix
Summary: After sacrificing his shinigami powers to defeat Aizen, Ichigo's memories of his time as a death god fade. However, one day he gets into an accident and once again finds himself in Soul Society, this time, under the watchful eye of a feisty Kuchiki.


Connected by Butterflies

by Neotonix

Prologue: Victory and Loss

"Why don't you join us Kurosaki-kun? We could use someone like you."

Ichigo spat out blood with his one good arm clinging to his zanpakto. He couldn't even stand properly, let alone swing his sword. However, he smirked as he saw Aizen also sporting a large gash across his normally pristine robe.

"Like hell I'll join you. I'm not interested in your selfish ambitions."

Aizen panted slightly before managing a crude smile. "Selfish ambitions? What do you mean? All I wish for is to become the god of this world. Is it wrong to be interested in getting stronger? Don't you dare say no, boy." He ended the last word with a bitter sneer. "Of all people, you should know about gaining strength. These past four years I've watched you battle hollow after hollow, one Espada after another, and even my personal shinigami bodyguards, all for the sake of gaining strength. And now, you've managed to reach the level of my strength. Do you not want more? Is this all you are capable of Kurosaki Ichigo?!"

Ichigo paused for a second as he thought back to the last four years. It had been a blur. He didn't even remember his high school graduation ceremony very well. Every minute and second had been dedicated to becoming stronger... Every thought had been shaped into Aizen's defeat. And now, he had finally reached the point where his final goal was possible. But for some reason...

"You feel it, don't you. I understand perfectly. Once you taste power, you cannot return to a regular life."

Ichigo snapped out of his reverie as he felt his sword, Zangetsu, pulse. '_Kid... Don't listen to him. Finish it now!'_

_'But how? I can't gather any spiritual energy. I don't even have the strength to lift my sword at this point. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't!'_

Zangetsu paused for a second before solemnly speaking. _'What is most important to you? Is it strength?'_

Ichigo thought for a second before looking at Aizen. The man was now staggering slightly from the blood loss, though his hold on his sword was still firm. But if this did not end today, he would continue making havoc for Rukia and soul society. Deciding his answer, Ichigo used up all his energy to pull his sword into a fighting stance.

_'Old man Zangetsu. The most important thing to me...IS DEFEATING AIZEN!'_

_'I see. Then I will give you all of my spiritual power. With this, our connection will break and you will lose all of your spiritual energy or ability. Is this okay with you?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'This also means that you will not be able to see that one girl and all your other friends in soul society. Is that okay with you?'_

Ichigo paused for a second before steeling his expression. _'...Yes.'_

_'Okay then kid. Prepare yourself and end it quickly!'_

_'It's been nice knowing you Zangetsu.'_

_'Same here.'_

It started as a strange bubbly feeling like the kind one feels when they almost fall but quickly regain their balance. Ichigo felt pure energy transfer from the sword, causing his own energy to sky rocket. The blue reiatsu showered him with power, transforming his clothes into his tell tale shinigami trenchcoat. In an instant, Ichigo used his shunpo to vanish away and reappear directly in front of Aizen with the sharp black blade of his bankai form reared back to deliver the final blow. The sword easily passed through the former captain's heart, and then...all went black.

(Some time later)

"Ichigo, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo felt a pair of small hands shaking him with more force than a mini hurricane. Opening his eyes, he saw Rukia and Renji yelling at him to wake up.

"Whadayaguys doing?"

Rukia looked as if she were about to cry while Renji grinned and slapped his back. "I can't believe you actually did it you bastard!" They were in the Kuchiki complex, or more specifically, Rukia's room.

Ichigo blinked twice before beaming. "It's over? I really defeated Aizen?"

Rukia smiled and sat down next to the two. "Yes. Renji and I rushed into the room right when you stabbed him. How did you have so much spiritual power left? Before, we barely sensed anything!"

Ichigo suddenly felt reality splash upon him like icy water. Standing up, he solemnly looked at them. "Where's Zangetsu?"

Puzzled by his sudden change of behavior, Renji pointed towards the sword leaning against the wall. "When we found it, it had already started to crack. I'm sure a little spiritual energy will fix it right up though."

Ichigo walked over to his sword and grasped the hilt. There was no connection. He couldn't feel the warmth of Zangetsu's presence anymore. Also, he was able to feel his own spiritual power fading rapidly.

"Guys, listen to me for a second. There's something important that I have to tell you."

Renji and Rukia looked at Ichigo with trepidation.

"When I fought Aizen, I almost another stalemate. I didn't have any reiatsu left."

"But the energy we felt was-"

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, Zangetsu asked me what was most important to me."

Renji smiled broadly before grabbing his sword. "Of course you said it was strength!"

Rukia looked slightly hesitant, but remained silent.

"I said that defeating Aizen was the most important thing."

Renji smiled and shrugged. "Neh, same thing."

Rukia tried to hold back a frown while she nodded vigorously.

Ichigo then looked up as he yawned awkwardly. "Well, after that, Zangetsu gave me all of his spiritual energy and essence and with that I defeated Aizen. But I lost my spiritual power and abilities so I won't be able to talk to or see you guys anymore. Sucks right?" Ichigo laughed as if it they had been talking about getting food or some other meaningless banter. "Yeah... What can I say? These things just happen!"

Renji on the other hand was furious.

"WHAT THE ? YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU LOST YOUR ABILITY TO SEE GHOSTS? WHO THE HELL AM I GOING TO FIGHT THEN?!"

Ichigo shrugged. "Kenpachi?"

Renji swore before grabbing Ichigo's collar. "AGH! That's not what I meant you idiot. Anyways, there's got to be some way to fix this. I'll give you my spiritual energy if you want. Come on Rukia, help me out here!"

Rukia looked at the two coldy while clenching her fists. "If the baka did that, it's his fault. Don't try to help him."

Ichigo and Renji looked at her in bewilderment as Rukia suddenly turned around. "Well, I guess this is goodbye Kurosaki. You better get back to your world if you don't want to suffer any mal effects."

Renji gaped at his childhood friend while Ichigo sadly smiled. "I know... I better go back now. Thanks Rukia." With that, he turned around to walk out the door. However, before he went out, he turned back towards the two and grinned. "Renji, make sure you get stronger. When I die and come to soul society, you better be the strongest captain here! Oh, and say goodbye to everyone else for me. I don't really like these kinds of stuff so..."

Renji nodded, knowing what he meant. "Sure... But, does it have to..."

Ichigo then looked at the back of Rukia's head before smiling. "Don't worry Rukia. I'll miss you too."

"Whatever idiot." Her voice was stifled, though it still seemed angry.

"Yeah..." With that Ichigo stepped out of the door and used the rest of his spiritual energy to whisk through the gate connecting the world to Soul Society.

As soon as Ichigo left, Renji marched over to Rukia and grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. "What the hell were you thinking? You'll probably never see him again and you just-"

Rukia suddenly turned and hugged Renji, her short body only reaching the middle of his chest. It was when he felt the dampness that leaked onto him that he finally realized that she had been crying the entire time.

"Yeah...sorry Rukia. I forgot. You'll probably miss him the most."

(Two Years Later)

"Bye Chad! Have fun helping my dad. If he gets annoying, just punch him or something."

Chad waved goodbye before returning to his work.

Ichigo walked out of his home with his bag slung over his shoulder with his destination as the medical school four miles away. At the young, ripe age of twenty-one, he showed a very promising future as a doctor, placing just second in his class after Ishida. Taking out a photo, he smiled as he saw his, Inoue's, Chad's, and Ishida's visages looking back at him. Inoue had gone off to the states for a semester while Chad was helping out at his dad's clinic.

A honk caught his attention though, as Ishida waved to him from inside a limousine. "Kurosaki. Do you want a ride?"

Ichigo sneered at Ishida. "I don't want to look like a pompous brat when I get to our school."

Ishida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before smirking. "Well then... I guess you want to be late. There's only fifteen minutes until class starts."

Ichigo swore as he quickly jumped into the car. Classical music played as the Quincy pulled out a bottle of water. "So tell me Kurosaki, how are things with Mei? I heard that you two finally got together."

Ichigo laughed as he snatched the water bottle out of Ishida's hand. "Yeah. It's true. We're going out now."

Ishida turned serious for a second while he looked out the window. "What about Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo looked at Ishida strangely. "Kuchiki who?"

Ishida smiled as he pulled out another water bottle. "Sorry, my mistake. I was thinking about someone else."

"Oh, okay."

The car eventually stopped in front of a large school with hundreds of kids standing around in front of the main building. As the two got out from the car, Ichigo saw Mei waving to him.

"Thanks for the ride Ishida. I'll see you later."

Ishida watched as Ichigo walked over to Mei and started to talk animatedly with her.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that so soon, Kuchiki-san. I didn't think that it would be right for you to continue following him if he's got a girl friend now." Ishida turned towards his right and smiled. "Don't look so surprised. Just because that orange haired fool can't see spirits doesn't mean that I lost my ability. In fact, I've seen you following him around occasionally. Soul Society must be very lax right now."

Rukia nodded as she saw Ichigo and Mei walking together to the inside of the school. "Today... Will probably be my last day looking after him. Without any spiritual power, he doesn't have any threat of a hollow coming after him."

Ishida looked at her quizzically before smirking. "Are you sure that's why you followed him? I've never heard of a high ranking shinigami babysitting a mere human."

Rukia stayed silent for a second before turning away. "I don't know."

The Quincy frowned as he saw the girl's shinigami robes. "I don't understand why you don't just use a gigai. If you miss him so much, why not just stay here?"

Rukia glared at Ishida. "You know that's against the rules. It'll just cause trouble for him if I do that. Either way, I hope he has a happy future from now on. Please take care of him."

Ishida nodded and walked into the school yard as Rukia ran towards Urahara's shop. Rukia bit her lip and clenched her fists as she refused to look back. Their destinies had crossed and diverged. The future she had thought of was no longer possible, and their fates were now in different worlds. He had forgotten about her, so eventually, she would also forget him. It was natural and part of a Shinigami's life...

But it still hurt.

TBC...

A/N: Well, my first bleach fanfic. My other Naruto ones were kinda...getting dull. So, to relinquish some stress and get back into writing, I decided to write this fic. First chapter's kinda slow, the prologues always are, but next chappie will definitely be action filled. Find out what happens when Ichigo meets a tragic fate and once again enters soul society in the next chapter called **"Deadly Memories." **I'll see you guys soon! Review please!


End file.
